villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Dual89 Proxima/PE Proposal: The Dollmaker (Gotham)
Hello everyone. I have a proposal for The Dollmaker. He already have the pure evil category on his page and looking to have him officially approved. What’s the Work? Gotham is a live-action television show. It is about the origin stories of the Batman, his allies, and his enemies that is better known in the comics and other media. Who is he? The Dollmaker also known as Dr. Francis Dulmacher is a mad doctor who runs an organization where he has people abducted for their organs and runs a hospital on his private island. He is an antagonist who only appears in season one of the television show. What have he done? For a long time, the Dollmaker had his business up, he would send his minions (Patti and Doug and others) to the city of Gotham to abduct innocent people. Many of the people he would abduct are poor people that the city often neglects and would turn a blind-eye to if they were taken off the streets. In addition, many of these people were homeless children. In the beginning of season one, the Dollmaker had his minions attempt to abduct many kids on the streets but was prevented with the work of Selina Kyle and James Gordon. Later on when Fish Mooney was caught by Carmine Falcone in her attempt to take power from him, she was sent to the Dollmaker’s island. While on the island, she was in a prison where the Dollmaker would have dozens of people live in decrepit area and where violence was encouraged. The people were also not properly fed and is implied that cannibalism takes place. These people are also imprisoned by the Dollmaker’s men who are armed and violent. These people were often taken by the Dollmaker’s men to have their organs removed and returned to their imprisonment. Fish manages to get out of the prison and meet the Dollmaker. The Dollmaker, to an extent, expects Fish to be his loyal servant. When one of the Dollmaker’s men failed him, the Dollmaker had his organs replaced with other individuals organs – turning him into an abomination. While the man screamed in utter agony, the Dollmaker smiles and chuckles and warns Fish about those who either gets in his way or fails him. Later on, Fish was able to get the better hand over the doctor and manages to liberate the people from his prison. When the Dollmaker notices this, he attempts to kill her but he was attacked by the prisoners and knocked out. Heinous Standards The Dollmaker goes beyond the heinous standards of Gotham. Even during season one, the heinous standards was already getting higher and climbing up with murders, theft, and other acts. The Dollmaker eclipses everyone other villain by his resources. He runs a business where he targets and preys upon many people especially homeless children. The business that he runs, have in been place for a long time. Even on his private island there are dozens upon dozens of innocent people who were abducted. The Dollmaker is in charge of the facility and how it is operated from top to bottom. So the people who are left in the decrepit, inhumane position is because the Dollmaker allows it. Violence was also permitted in his prison and the people were often underfed leading to them possibly committing cannibalism. Also, he is merciless to his minions by how he takes one of them and switches his organs to show Fish Mooney what happens to those who gets in his way or fails him. His resources are similar to Hugo Strange. They both run facilities where dozens of people are put through gruesome and inhumane treatments. The Dollmaker with his resources was able to harm a lot of people and cause a lot of problems. Mitigating Factors The Dollmaker has no standards. He does not mind if a bunch of people are subjected to inhumane treatments in his prison, he preys on homeless children to run his business, and does not show an ounce of restraint or regret for having people’s organs taken from them to run his business. The Dollmaker is ruthless to his minions if they fail him. For example, when he was showing Fish Mooney one of his assistants that have different body parts after he failed him (leaving the man as a living abomination as punishment). The Dollmaker’s relationship with Fish Mooney is pragmatic and for his business. He only gives her a chance because he sees he could use her to his advantage. However, he reminds her that he will kill her if she messes with his plans and shows her his assistant with different body parts in his body as punishment for those who goes against him. The Dollmaker barely trusted Fish Mooney and was willing to kill her the moment he thinks she will go against him. Sure, he is a polite person, but that is a facade. Underneath his politeness is a ruthless individual who does not mind harming innocent people. He is faux affably evil. Overall, there is nothing mitigating about him. Verdict Given his crimes, the resources he has available to harm others, and having no mitigating factors his villainy, I say he qualifies. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals